


Stiles of Hunting

by ConchyJoe



Series: Stiles of 'verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Human Luna, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchyJoe/pseuds/ConchyJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek recalls a hunt he went on with his old Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles of Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daishicha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daishicha/gifts), [kitsunekiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunekiri/gifts).



> A small thank you to Daishicha and Kitsunekiri for their constructive criticism throughout Stiles of Leadership. You didn't think I could bring Derek and Stiles together so I thought I'd write a bit of fluff for you as a thank you.
> 
> For everyone else, you don't have to read the 'verse to read this. It's a stand alone one shot.

Stiles opened the door to his house; kicked his sneakers off and dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs. Tonight was the full moon and there was plenty to arrange for the night and early morning. All the others had gone to their own homes after school before sneaking out later to join the Pack. The only exception was Cora and Isaac who were getting very close. Stiles had dropped them off at their favourite diner for their "date". Not that they were calling it that but it was totally a date. Well according to Stiles anyway.

He rushed into the lounge to find Derek smiling to himself on the sofa.

"Hey, not-Sourwolf, what's put that grin on your face?"

Derek looked up and opened his arms to Stiles who quickly moved to sit on Derek's lap. Derek gave Stiles a kiss and then tucked Stiles's head under his chin and gave a sigh of relief. Derek always felt better when he had Stiles safely in his arms. He'd experienced too much tragedy to be truly comfortable with Stiles out of his sight and protection. Yes, he could feel Stiles and knew Stiles was far from helpless but, regardless, this was better.

"I was thinking that the Pack should go for a Hunt tonight and one of my Mom's memories came back to me when the younger members of the Pack went for a Hunt. We'd not gone for a Hunt the last full moon and it'd left us antsy. Mom had told Laura that morning that she was going to be the next Alpha as she could feel the pull to her. So Laura had been bossing us around all day. She decided that as we'd all be her betas that we should go out for a Hunt.

"So Laura, Kyle, Brent, Cora, the twins, Freya and Olivia, and I all met up after school and, stripping to just our shorts, went into the preserve to hunt. We had a curfew and had to be home by 8 so we had to do this early. Laura explained our roles and we shifted into our Beta form and went for a hunt. We felt so grown up. The younger ones hadn't ever been on a hunt yet because you've got to be 13 to hunt but Laura decided that as her Betas, we should learn to hunt together as soon as possible. She wanted Mark and Bill to come too but they were much too young."

Stiles laughed

"I'd have loved to have known Laura, her and I'd have got into so much trouble."

Derek rolled his eyes,

"Trouble follows you both. Together you'd have been a menace to society."

For a second, Derek sighed and gripped his pendant. Stiles lifted his head and gave Derek a kiss while giving him a firmer hug. Derek buried his face in Stiles's neck and took a deep breath and his shoulders visibly relaxed. When Derek looked like he'd calmed himself down, Stiles asked

"So what happened on the Hunt?"

"Well we all turned into our beta forms, the twins had only been able to control their shift a few weeks and they were really pleased to be able to join us. We went out and went deep in the wood. We found many rabbits and even a wild pig but Laura wasn't content with that. If she was going to be the Alpha, then she was going to bring down a mighty stag."

Stiles chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Eventually Laura picked up on the scent she was looking for and flashing her eyes a vibrant amber (it'd got more intense once Mom told her she was going to be the next Alpha). She made a loud yip and we all followed her, her Pack, stalking the stag. We made sure we were downwind of it and slowly surrounded it. We could all feel the hairs on our bodies stand up on end as we got ready to pounce. With just a nod, we all leapt on the stag. I went for its left flank, Kyle his right, Brent his right front leg, Cora his left and the twins both the left and right hind leg. We bit it hard and hobbled it while Laura went for the throat and ripped it out with her teeth."

Stiles sniggered, remembering Derek's empty threats so long ago.

"Yeah, laugh it up, at the time I was sorely tempted!"

Stiles looked mock offended,

"You'd have done that to your mate?"

Derek playfully pulled Stiles hair back forcing Stiles to expose his throat and then play nipped him there

"I'm still tempted."

Stiles turned his face and kissed Derek on the temple.

"So you'd killed the mighty stag."

"Yeah, normally the Pack would eat it there and then. However, Laura wanted to show Mom what we'd done. So we dragged it back to the house. We'd never done that and the younger ones complained all the way.

"When we got back, Mom was standing on the front step with her eyes glowing really red and she shouted at us and told us to get inside. She told us that we should never go on a hunt without the Pack and that Laura may be the future Alpha but if she ever went against her own Alpha again, she'd know about it.

"We all had to slink back into the house and go to our rooms with Mom saying that we weren't going to eat that night and, as we'd already hunted, she would leave us home on the next full moon. She even scalded Brent and Kyle, as the oldest, they should've known better. You should've seen the looks they gave Laura. They were always such Goody-Goodies. "

Stiles looked at Derek confused,

"So why were you smiling?"

"I thought Mom was so mad at us. We never did that again without the Pack. But I just saw it from Mom's point of view. She was really worried about us when all of us hadn't come back. We had to be back by 8 but it was unusual for us all to be out that late, especially the twins. They hadn't told us, because they didn't want to worry us, but there was a new set of Hunters in the Preserve who weren't following the code and that was the reason that we'd not gone on a hunt last full moon. She was so worried about us and she was angry. However, it was all show when she saw us."

"Why, Der?"

"Well there was Laura standing in front us the proud Alpha, her hair wild and her mouth and tank top bathed in blood. Behind her pulling the two front legs was Brent and I both vying to be her second. However, it was Cora, Kyle and the twins that stopped Mom actually being angry. We were all still in our Beta forms as we were still too excited by our hunt and couldn't relax enough to change back. Cora was wearing her Fairy Princess headband and fairy wings, she also had on her sparkly princess slippers. She was so attached to them that she wore them all the time and we'd stop noticing. The Fairy Princess Huntress. Kyle was carrying the twins, they'd complained that they weren't going to walk any further, and they were both asleep in his arms; pressing their little 6 year old faces into either side of his neck. I can see that we looked adorable. "

Stiles was openly laughing now

"Oh, this is classic blackmail material. Let's wait until Cora starts trying to be all mini-Sourwolf, I'll have to tell the whole pack about it. Maybe I should buy some fairy wings."

Derek smiled showing a little too much teeth,

"Only if you expect to wear, or maybe eat, them. I won't protect you either."

Stiles crossed his arms and glared at Derek

"You're no fun!"

Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead, just where his creases were showing from frowning, and keeping his lips pressed to his skin said

"I'll show you fun later."

Stiles's frown vanished. His cheeks flushed with arousal and his pupils dilated. He began to grind his growing erection into Derek's. Just then Boyd and Erica walked in. Erica covered her eyes

"Can you stop that, no one wants to see Mum and Dad bumping uglies!"

she then pinched her nose

"Or smell you either!"

Stiles gave Derek a final kiss and stood up. He rearranged himself in his pants and smoothed down his shirt. Looking at the other two, he said

"Don't think we don't hear and smell you two when you go the spare room to 'study'."

Boyd groaned, Derek chuckled and Erica just shrugged.

"Der, while I prepare the food to take to the Cabin for after the Hunt, I think these two could do with some extra training. It should help distract them from what they saw."

He walked away chuckling. Derek watched him walk away, his eyes were soft with affection and he couldn't help the smile on his face. He then turned to the other two with his eyes glowing red

"Come on, get outside, you heard your Luna!"

While they walked out of the house, they could hear Stiles laughing when he heard their groans.


End file.
